How to break the spell
by aftercolony
Summary: 1827 - Kyoya Hibari/Tsuna Sawada , AU crossover with The Swan Prince/ss --- Hibari must find his missing prince.


Hibari walked swiftly through the thick forest. It was dark, even though the sun was only beginning to set, the foliage made it impossible for light to find the hard ground.

It was Hibird that had led him out this far, to find his prince who had disappeared months ago without a trace. He had probably destroyed half the surrounding villages in hopes to find any leads on his whereabouts, but nothing had worked.

He decided it had to be that self-proclaimed wizard Mukuro Rokudo's doing; who Tsunayoshi had stupidly allowed into their inner circle, placing too much trust on such a villain. He was responsible for kidnapping the prince and taking him to where ever Hibird was leading. He would be punished severely.

Holding up the small lantern above his head, he watched as Hibird's small body flew several feet ahead, meeting a large clearing in the trees. That had to be it, he told himself has his pace quickened and he was met with a large open lake, the ruins of what seemed to be at one time a castle and Hibird flying over to a large group of swans.

"I don't understand..." He spoke to no one but himself as he looked around, franticly searching for some other kind of clue that this was where Tsunayoshi lay captive.

He finally threw the lantern down in frustration, annoyed that it seemed Hibird was having fun playing with him. Slumping to the ground, he sat back on his hands letting his head fall back as he focused on the moon above.

"Where are you... Tsunayoshi...?"

Hibird squawked loudly and Kyoya averted his eyes back to the water, watching as a single swan glided slowly to where the moonlight met the glassy surface.

He sat there unmoving, watching as white light engulf the animal's body. And there admits a whirlwind of feathers and water, his prince stood unchanged from the day he vanished.

"Hi-Hibari..." His voice trembled his name and Hibari's legs couldn't take him fast enough to his prince.

"Hi-Hibari?" Tsuna squeaked as Hibari wrapped his arms around the prince's small frame, his face pressed into soft brown curls.

"You idiot. How did you let this happen to you? Am I gonna have to bite you to death because you're so stupid?"

"Thank you for coming, I was afraid no one might find me and..."

"Don't be stupid. Let's go." Kyoya had already started to make his way back to the clearing but stopped to see Tsuna hadn't moved at all.

"I can't Hibari."

"What are you talking about?"

"The spell. If I leave the area of the lake, I'll just turn back."

Hibari couldn't say anything to such an idea. This was crazy, and unbelievably irritating. "What do we have to do?"

"Um... well it's stupid but, he told me you have to... proclaim your love for me." Tsuna's face flushed at revealing the answer to his predicament, knowing such a thing would be next to impossible for Hibari.

"What...?"

Tsuna shook his head violently. "It's ok, you don't have to do anything. I'll just stay here. You can bring someone else! Maybe Kyoko will-"

"No." He wasn't about to have someone else proclaim love for his prince, and not when the situation was so important. "I'll do it."

Hibari walked slowly to the edge of the lake, the water lapping onto his shoes as Tsunayoshi stood there nervous.

"Tsunayoshi, I..."

Hibari felt the wind knocked out of him as his eyes shot open to see no one other than Tsunayoshi Sawada laying on top of him, his school books spread out across the ground.

"Hi-Hibari-san! I'm so sorry I- I was coming up to ask you something for Reborn-san and-and I was being clumsy and-"

Hibari shoved the boy off him and stood up quickly, leaving Tsuna to mumble off to himself. "You woke me up from a nice dream, you'll pay for that."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up at Kyoya, his face terrified and ready to be hit by those familiar tonfas, but nothing came.

Tsuna watched in a daze as Hibari walked quickly to the staircase without saying another word. What kind of dream could he possibly have had?


End file.
